The Family
by NinjagoZ
Summary: Meet the family of NinjagoZ, and discover their special story. If you want to be family, write a name, YOUR appearance and personality. Be humored as Carmen tries to lead her team of misfits to stop the shadow lord and his minions, and put them back into Pandora's Box. Will the friends save the day? Or will the shadow lord and the shadows win the war? OCsXCannons. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS, IM RACING WITH MY BUDDY, ZANEWALKER, AND I WANT TO SEE WHO CAN WRITE THE MOST UPDATES, WISH ME THE BEST LUCK! Emily, Vicky, and Carmen are all girls, and all rights reserved to their makers! I wanted Poodlebrain to be part of my Fanfiction family, and not all my family is here... :,(

Emily: Hi, I'm Emily! I belong to ZaneWalker, so I would be all rights reserved to ZaneWalker! I'm paired with Zane.

Vicky: I am Vicky, the extremely awesome one! I belong to Firecrackerxx, so don't go stealing from her.

Carmen: I'm Carmen, but you can call me Ceci! If you want to die, that is! I am NinjagoZ, in OC form, so beat it! I'm paired with somebody on the team, but I'll never tell who!

Thus, this section to know the personalities of these girls exists!

* * *

Carmen: Okay! So, what do we do?

Vicky: We beat Kai and Jay up, that's exactly what we do! Because Jay and Kai took my reviewer cookies!

Emily: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT THE COOKIES!

Carmen: Uh, let's not kick their butts. I am not feeling like it, besides, Zane's making more!

Emily: Yaaaaay, my sweet Zane is always awesome! X3

Vicky: Eeeeew! That's too mushy!

Carmen: I didn't know Em is Zane's girl!

Emily: When did I become Em?

Carmen: When I said you did, no duh! Now, can we start on the real story yet?

Vicky: No.

Emily: What? WHY NOT?!

Vicky: Because... You said you'd wait until the next chapter for the main story, which has absolutely no plot, no direction, and is completely retarded-

Carmen: NO! DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE! DX

Emily: As well as completely pointless.

Carmen: SHADDUP, GUYS! Sorry, I have to cut this off early!

Vicky: But I-

Carmen: SHUT IT! SEE YOU LATER, READ AND REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, before I start, my other family members right now are...**

**Zoey: I am the cutest girl ever! I am Zane's lil' sister, so don't get in my way, guys. Pink ninja all the waaaaaay! Okay, I am already the pink ninja of winds, so expect me already. It's gonna be there. All my rights reserved to ZoeythePinkNinja.**

**Dash: Yo! I'm DASH, DASHITY DASH D-man Dash! Heheheh... Dashmeister! KAI RULES! All rights reserved of mine to spinjitzumastergirl, m'kay? :3 Hang on, I need my phone to watch Pewdiepie... BRO! I'm a girl.**

**Jayde: Uhm... H-hi... I guess? I like to play the guitar... And... Stuff... And I.. I like to... Sing... I belong to bookworm108... I'm... A g-girl...**

**Ashley: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! WEEEEEE, I MADE A FANFIC- WHY ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT ME FUNNY?! 17(4) is 68, okay? I am the property of TheComingofEpic. Good luck on your bet with ZaneWalker and Emily! GUESS, IDK, IM A GIRL, I THINK?!**

**Bubba: FREAK YOU! (Me: Why? What'd I do?) JUST BECUZ IM BUBBA! XD RAWR, I LIKE ANNOYING OTHER PEOPLE! Heheheehhhehehehe! (Me: Uhm, Bubba...) WHUT?! Oh, right. (he's reading off an index card) I... Am... The OC... who belongs to... Thorn Garmadon. MWHAHAHAHAHA! (Me: Uh... Okay, then.) I am a man, so screw you. (Me: ?)**

**Night: Okay, I'm Clear Night. I'm stupid, so don't expect much from me. I guess some people are trying to make me feel better, so I really don't understand why they lie and tell me I'm smart... Call me Night or Clear, and- What was I talking about? I forgot. Gimme a script or something! I am the OC of Fallenbey, so leave me be. I'm a girl, and I have barely anything to say now, so bye.**

* * *

**Ilom: You need to know nothing, for I am the antagonist of this. (Me: Talk in LITTLE words, stupid!) I am Ilom, the shadow lord. I belong to NinjagoZ, all rights reserved (again). I am a man. You need not know anything else.**

**Also, Zane, Cole, Kai and Lloyd are paired. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Vicky, Emily, and Jayde

Vicky's hair was brown and eyes blue. Her Spanish heritage was obvious, and easily shows. Vicky was jumping around, trying to wait on her friends after school, who were in the bathroom.

Vicky screams, "EMILY, JAYDE, GET OUT HEEEEERE! NOOOOOOOW! I WANNA GO PLAY VIDEO GAMES!"

Em stumbles out of the bathroom. "You sound like there's a fire going on, turn down the volume... Please." Emily begs, her dark brown hair swaying around her like a curtain down to her midsection. She was a bit short, and her brown eyes glitter with her pleading voice's whimper.

"Okay," Vicky sighs, "But if Zoey, Zane, Cole, Kai, Jay, and (sighs) Lloyd... Show up, then that's your problem."

Emily gushes, "OMG! Zane's, he's so adorable!"

Jayde quietly comes out, her hair is light brown with natural gold streaks. Her eyes were brown, but everyone swore they were swirling with gold. She whisper, "Uhm... I... I don't know w... Who... I prefer... Maybe... Cole or Lloyd...?"

"Uh, Jayde," Emily points out, "There is no OR. There's only Cole. There's only Lloyd. Pick one."

Jayde admits, "I like the ninja, b-but I don't have a favorite..."

Vicky and Em both facepalm. EVERYBODY but Jayde has a favorite ninja. Of course, Jayde had always been a bit of an outcast, but Vicky and Em were her closest friends. The golden eyes seemed to bring peace to Jayde, and appeared more when she was happy.

As the trio went outside, Vicky suddenly screeched like a banshee would. A large, almost black man jumped at her. The man was tall, obviously not thin, but he was definitely not obese. He had pure red dots in the place of eyes.

The shadow hisses: "Hello, Vicky, Emily, Jayde..."

He reached out, snatching Vicky by the arms. "LET ME G-G-GOOOO!" Vicky yelps out, trying to wrench away her arm from the evil man. He smiles cruelly.

"Don't worry," The promiscuous shadow tells her, "the shadow lord will take good care of you. He'll be sure you're safe."

Vicky feels herself tense as a calm breath ends on her neck. Another shadow man? She turns around, to be surprised by the person behind her. Instead of a hideous beast of a man, Vicky is actually impressed this man's looks. He was tall and slender, not like the shadow man beside her. He had a pair of green eyes, but they had disturbingly red pupils. He was an African man, with a devilishly handsome look and a soothing aura.

He had short black hair, and he was wearing a prince's attire, with a puffy shirt, tied with a red sash. He wore a pair of silk pants, and had on a pair of boots. He was holding a beautiful sword, with red crystal covering parts of the blade.

Vicky looks to see her friends have been pinned as well.

"Let the Spanish girl go." He commands. Vicky felt her skin crawl. As usual, evil never should look that good. He smiles to reveal pretty white teeth. He greets happily, "Why hello, Vicky! How are you?"

The brunette who was freed asks uncomfortably, "Why are you here, and how do you know my name?"

"The same way," He explains, "I know you are the orange ninja of energy, which explains why you were so excitable. By the way, you are being uncharacteristically quiet... Because I can silence the powers of those I am aware of, like one of your heroes. Bring me that white ninja brat."

Emily's eyes get huge and she actually gasps when three more shadow men throw Zane- THE Zane- on the ground. The white ninja was dragged there spitting and hissing at the enemy. "Stupid, foul, dumb as rocks, and sure as ever, they're infectious..." Zane began to whisper, and closes his eyes... And they turn red on the edges.

He sadly frowns, and thinks aloud, "I'm infected, so that's just wonderful... Now my own brothers must fight me." Zane refocused, and spits, "Ilom, you and your friends don't play fair!"

"Did you," Ilom, as Zane said, laughs aloud, "Did you actually think that a bad guy could play FAIR?!" Zane shakes his head no.

Zane informs, "You don't play fair..." Then the white ninja smiles and chuckles, "So neither did we!" a small flash of pink shines on his shirt, and he laughs at the tall, handsome African. Ilom snaps at his men, "Did you check his clothing for nano bugs like I asked? ...DID YOU?!"

The shadow men look at each other, and one stuttered, "We were ordered not to by Courage...!"

One of the men takes off his mask to reveal Cole, who kicks each of the other shadow men onto their knees. "Did anybody order some kick butt?" Asks Cole, ready to deal out some destruction.

Vicky, Emily, and Jayde all look at each other in shock. Zane was infected and captured, but Cole was infiltrating the shadow ranks? To be even more impressed, Zoey, the pink ninja of winds, lands on top of one of the shadow men. Zoey unties all three of the girls, her fans glinting in the sun, and Zoey orders, "Go find somewhere safe to hide."

As the ninja approach the three girls, Jayde hides behind Emily and Vicky, sensing an issue with the ninja. Zane is limping, and it looks like blood is flowing into his irises. He has black tissue on his left arm. He regards them with their names, along with a few extras...

Zane greets, "H-hello, Vicky, orange n-ninja of energy. Your rash and almost too energetic attempts may lead to trouble, but they can als- also lead t-to salvation; Emily, i-indigo ninja of sky. With a mind as sharp as a razor and a heart filled with the purity of snow, you can set the truth free as necessary; Jayde, gold ninja of creation.

"You try your hardest to overcome your fears. Even when you doubt yourself, the true you continues to fight back against pain and panick. Believe in yourself, and good shall come to you. Doubt your abilities, and risk disasters." Emily gasps, "W-W-W-WHAT?!"

Cole performs spinjitzu, and the three girls end up wearing costumes. Vicky has on a skintight orange gi. In her hands is a long, wooden rod with a large chunk of topaz on top. She had on a belt, and an iron breastplate. "Check me out, girls!" Vicky calls to the other two.

Emily wore a long sleeve tube top in indigo, with iron scales running along her belly and her lower back. She has on a blue-violet miniskirt, and her legs are plated with iron plating. She has a pair of lightweight daggers in hand, and wings with dark blue feathers on them. "Whoa," Emily cries, "I look fantastic!"

Zoey isn't looking at Jayde, but only because she is glowing like a star. When the light spectrum returns to normal, Jayde is amazing. Along her body is golden dragon scales, starting from the neck down to her ankles. Along the adam's apple, straight down across her belly button, is an ivory stripe of scales. She was holding a halberd.

"D-do I l-l-look okay?" Asks Jayde. Everybody is speechless. "You look..." Zoey starts. Cole finishes, "Amazing!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, there's another new family members over here, and it's golden globe awards for them! :3**

**Kennedy: I am Kennedy. (Okay, I said that already...) Sweetie. I know you said it already. Now, please SHUT YOUR FACE OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU! I like to consider myself an optimist. I like playing games, and I am the property of wizard101. I am a giiiiirl! A girl! Hey, is that a comic book...?**

**Tori: As you read already, I'm Tori. I absolutely loooove kids... So cyuuuute! I guess that I'm sorta a hothead...? As well, I think Kai is kinda cute... (Kai looks at her) OMG, HE'S LOOKING AT MEEEEE! X3 (Me: Uh oh, looks like Dash and Tori are neck and neck! Dash is gonna be mad, cuz this'll mean tr****ouble in her paradise...!) I am wakkowarnerlover1.**

* * *

**Okay, I forgot to mention... We have Carmen and the rangers and Zoey and the ninja. I have looked at my choices carefully, and decided who the three original rangers of the team are: Carmen of light, Dash of speed, and Tori of time. They are recruiting Ashley and Bubba. This was a special privilege. IF YOU WANT TO BE A RANGER, THEN TELL ME, YOU WILL BE A RANGER- No, not you Bookworm108, ZaneWalker, and Firecrackerxx. You can't be rangers. (Them: Aaaaw...) **

* * *

Carmen walked along the broken forest path as she held her bow in resting poise. As leader of the ranger team, she had to take deadly risks. The shadow man was watching her, and she knew it was.

"Hello, Carmen." It whispered. It took everything Carmen had not to tremble in fright, but Tori and Dash, 2 best friends, must be terrified but the man. As it crept forward, it twisted a dark hand through her long, knotted brown hair. She had it braided, so his hand caught in her hair, he yanks downward, and she yelps, "Ow!" Her eyes, blue as the sky, spring tears.

He slowly observes his "helpless" victim, standing in the center of a grotto. Certain ones were forbidden to be visited by this... This girl. She was just standing there, letting his hands trace her face, and then, her face screws up in fury.

"SHOOT HIM NOW!" Carmen's voice had barely begin when Dash's arrow struck the shadow through the heart. Seventh victim today. Only yesterday, they'd killed around ninety in a massive camp raid. Tori's pierced his neck.

Suddenly, a loud group begins to come around the bend. Carmen begins to scramble up the trees, but they were already upon her. A young girl's hand, Vicky's, grabbed Carmen, and asks, "Hey, what are you doing?" Then, when she continues to try to scramble up a tree, she gives up.

* * *

Carmen's POV

* * *

I stopped trying to climb when the hand pinned my cloak. I slowly turn around, expecting a group of merchants. Then, to my shock and horror...

"NINJA?!" I yelled out. It was an accident, but how could I hold back? Rangers and ninja are supposed to hate each other. Then again, only one of them knows that history, since only the white one snapped back.

"Get rid of that filth, Vicky!" He snapped. I argue, "You're in my forest, this is my place!"

"Uh," Zoey butts in, "What's going on with you two, Zane? Don't hate each other."

Zane snarls, "She's a ranger! That's reason enough to hate her!"

"You ninja are filthy thieves!" I argue, "You steal the ranger's talisman, and you DARE to wear it?"

Zane looks at his clothes, and realizes, "The pendant Sensei told me to hang onto? It's yours?"

"WHO ELSE USES A BOW AND ARROW?!" I yell, and rip it right off his neck. He grabs it and we start tugging.

* * *

Tori's POV

* * *

"Hey, ninja brat, drop the necklace!" I call to him, just before pulling back the bow and arrow. He hesitates, and lets Carmen pull him to the ground. Theif!

Dash looks at me, and asks, "Why are those ninja here?"

"Zane", as they call him, growls, "Yeah? You think WE'RE theives? Well, you rangers are murderers, you hear? Murderers!"

The one in black asks, "Now everybody, lower your weapons and calm down. What is the story behind this whole thing?

And so Zane and Carmen begin their rant.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will not contain the original ninja, or any of your ocs. I'm making the Rangers and Ninja have a bone to pick with each other. Sooooo... Okay! These are the old Ninja (including Wu and Garmadon as leaders), and the old Rangers.**

Her face twisted in contempt at her older brothers. Li was displeased to see her brothers, leader of the self-righteous ninja. She was the Ranger Master, just as her mother, Sia, had been. How her mother loved the First Spinjitzu Master and had three children with him was beyond Li, but she hated Wu and Garmadon. Nothing had the ability to change her mind on that matter.

Li sniffs, "Hello... Brothers."

"As prejudiced as ever, Li?" Garmadon asks.

Li snorts, "I have the right. If you won't let girls be ninja, then boys can't be rangers."

"Now," Wu pacified, "It is not about gender, I promise, Li. We have some female recruits on the way. They're starting their training Thursday."

Li says, satisfied, "Well... Maybe I'll have some room next Saturday..."

Garmadon shakes his head in frustration. Why must they be so... Irrational? All this 'gender equality' stuff was giving him a headache. That was normal though. It was to be expected.

Then, Li disappears in the middle of the meeting; Garmadon picks up her necklace, a silver chain with a golden arrow- the rangers had unshakeable belief that Garmadon and Wu murdered Li at this time when she was alone. This was exactly why. The rangers thought their leader had fell by the hands of a ninja, resulting in their blood , an unseen force killed a majority of the ninja warriors.

They were killed by Ranger arrows.

Both sides believed the other had killed in cold blood. Every eye glared. The peace meetings ceased to be, the Rangers no longer upholding their end of the peace treaty until, finally, the Rangers seemed to vanish. And so the rivalry began...

**yeah. I was feeling lazy. I know. sorry... ^_^"**


End file.
